


Get Out Of Jail Free-Bird

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Examples, Deal Exchange, Deals, May Makes a second Chapter With The Questions, Monster Killing Talk, Smart Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those examples had one very similar pattern that he should’ve learned and moved on from. They all ended badly, with him sitting on the bad end, getting all the shit thrown at him. So, he should’ve known, or guessed that the Winchester hunter sprawled out of the bench in the cell would do something or bring shit down on him like the rest of his life had already.</p><p>Turns out, he already did something, Stiles just didn’t know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out Of Jail Free-Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I was going with this one, really.

Stiles knew doing this was a bad thing, but did that ever stop him? He snuck out to find a dead body, even took Scott with him and that ended with his best friend turning into a werewolf. He snuck out to the school, ended up getting chased by an Alpha werewolf. He unintentionally pissed off a Kanima, ended up trying to swim with a massive, muscle bound paralyzed werewolf. He woke the Nemeton, ended up possessed. Tried saving Derek, got attacked by Berserkers. Saved baby Dere, nearly got killed by Jaguar-Kate. Got suspicious of Theo, was attacked by Theo... multiple times. Told girlfriend he was actually gay, she dumped him.

All those examples had _one_ very similar pattern that he should’ve learned and moved on from. They all ended badly, with him sitting on the bad end, getting all the shit thrown at him. So, he should’ve known, or guessed that the _Winchester hunter_ sprawled out of the bench in the cell would do something or bring shit down on him like the rest of his life had already.

Turns out, he already did something, Stiles just didn’t know it yet.

“Why’d you kill her?” he asked softly, stepping up close to the bars. He was warned about the Winchesters by Deaton, Derek, Peter and Chris. The whole pack was, and the warnings kept coming and got stronger and emphasized when they found out the half brother of the Winchesters was in Beacon Hills, having joined his siblings a while ago. Apparently, he was just as bad and as dangerous as the others. The only difference being, he had a different mother. Other than that, they could see that they were related. Or that was what Chris said, so he must’ve seen them or talked to them before. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have told him to stay away from the guy.

All he got from the guy was a glance, his eyes opening to look at him, other than that, all he had was silence.

“What did she do?” he knew that the Winchesters mostly hunted the bad, so maybe the girl did something to deserve a hunter chasing her. “Did she kill someone?” he stepped closer to the cell, now only meters away from it. The stranger sighed and got out of his relaxed position, shifting until he was sat up and staring at him, or staring right through him.

“Those aren’t the questions you want to ask me... are they,” it definitely was a question, it was a statement and he was starting to think that this guy could read him. Yes, Stiles had other questions, but they had nothing to do with the girl or what she did or why she was killed. They were about this man, about what he found in the guys file. His dad wrote one up and searched through a lot of things to find out who this dude was, and it was seriously freaky and unnerving and even he told Stiles to stay as far away from him as possible.

And the smirk he was currently receiving told him he should’ve listened, because not even a second later, the man shot across the cell and grabbed him arm through the bars, pulling him forward and forcing him to slam his head into the metal. Not hard enough to knock him out, but enough to see stars and feel dazed. He was swaying and suddenly holding his head.

And the man was beside him, outside of the cell, the door having been opened. The fuck?

\--------------------

Adam watched with lack of interest as the kid just lied there, completely lax on the old mattress after being dragged there from the station. He’d knocked him out, and it was seriously surprising how crappy the guard system in the station was. He got out of there... and with an unconscious body. Though he had leverage now, he could get his files, what the Sheriff wrote on him. He needed to get this guy on his side. Easy task, since he could be very persuasive. He was still human after all, even after spending six years in the cage with Lucifer and Michael, yeah his soul was ripped to shreds and unfixable, but he could still act human. He could still pretend to feel and pretend that there was a shred of empathy inside of him. It was actually one of the reasons he joined his brothers. They didn’t judge him, since they went through similar. The only difference with him and Sam after hell was that Sam lost his soul and got it back. Adams’ was literally pulled apart and ripped and teared and he still had it, with no way of fixing it, even Castiel pointed that out glumly.

He easily pulled himself from his thought, pushing himself to stand and walk around to the window. He’d found an abandoned house in the forest, not the Hale house, the one that belonged to the werewolves before they burned in it. It was on the other end of town and was just abandoned, left there for whatever. He was sure junkies hung there most of the time, but he was glad that the day he decided to kidnap some kid and take him there wasn’t one of those days.

Adam was currently in one of the bedrooms, staring out through the window while the kid was starting to stir on the bed. He could hear the shifting and the groan that left the kids lips. Very lush looking lips if he was being honest.

“Who’re you?” he groaned out and the hunter finally turned to look over his shoulder at him.

“Name’s Adam Milligan, some know me as Adam Winchester,” he answered truthfully, turning away from the window and stepping over to a lounge chair when he dropped gracelessly, his arms crossing over his chest and he lifted his leg, resting the calf on his other knee.

“Because of your brothers,” he was being frowned at. The kid was being cautious and careful now that he was under Adams’ advantage. And he knew about his brothers, so that meant he knew about who they were and what they do. He knew about the supernatural... Or he just thought he and his brothers were insane serial killers and Adam came to town to kill people.

“Guess you’ve heard of them,” he sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and entangling his fingers. “You probably won’t believe me, but we’re not the bad guys, even if people make the Winchesters out to b-,”

“You kill people!”

“We kill monsters!” he cut off the guys’ cut off reply. “I killed that girl because she murdered and ate seven people in the next town over,” his frown darkened. _This wasn’t going according to plan._

“Seriously?” the kid was actually surprised. He was staring at Adam with wide eyes and watching him closely. The hunter eventually nodded.

“Yeah, she did. I don’t like killing, but if it saves people...” he trailed off, hoping he got the jist of what he meant. He huffed again. “Look, I... can we make a deal?” the kid looked suspicious instantly, stopping to eye him and look him over.

“What kind of deal?”

“I’ll answer whatever questions you have and you get rid of the file the Sheriff gathered research and wrote on me,” he hoped it was good enough, that the guy would take it. He was just staring at him, watching him, trying to figure him out by the looks of it.

“I read the file, so you should know that these questions are gonna be seriously persona-,”

“I don’t care, I just need that file gone,”

“Okay,” he shrugged without a beat and Adam was actually the surprised one this time. He was starting to feel a little interest in this kid. He was odd, smart and not scared of him. Maybe he could stay a little longer, keep his head down and he could get to know this guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. I may make a question chapter later on for this. With Stiles asking Adam stuff.


End file.
